Lucky Fiyero
by Elphaba'sGirl
Summary: "This is a purely factual account of how His Royal Highness, Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus, died, by Elphaba Melena Thropp, his trusted friend and companion. Although, now I'm not really sure how much he trusted me. There was so much he never said. But to be fair, I suppose I had secrets, too. We all did, and that, more than anything anyone else, is what killed him." AU


**Mmm... I shouldn't be doing this. It's a new multichapter. I'm so sorry. I probably will not write much of this until AEG is finished... I just started writing a simple oneshot and... This happened.**

**Wicked isn't mine. **

* * *

Queen Caria worried about her son.

He went riding at twilight, more often than not, and at least once a week, the horse came back alone.

He rode the same horse, each day, a strong mustang with a keen nose and keener ears, and the prince had named him Lucky when he was only eight years old. He rode out at sunset, and always, Lucky came back alone once it had finished.

After the first of these instances, which occurred when he was nine, Lucky was corralled and a search party was sent out. Prince Fiyero was not found, and the little party returned to the castle with heavy hearts.

Only an hour after their return, the young boy snuck back into the castle and into his room, but was not discovered until morning, when he casually came to breakfast and requested pancakes, as he did every morning.

The second instance passed just like the first, and the third as well. Fiyero would ride out at sunset, Lucky would return by nightfall, and Fiyero would be missing until morning dawned, at which point everything would go on exactly as if the little blond prince had been safe in his bed all night long.

Any questions asked about his disappearances were expertly dodged with vague answers that only satisfied the inquirer for a brief time. They would often seek him out again and pose similarly avoidable queries.

Many times, a servant or messenger was sent to follow him, but Fiyero rode through the woods, and while Fiyero would always return come morning, the unwelcome tag-along would not, and a second search would have to be staged to find them.

King Brighton himself, who was marked as an excellent hunter, followed his son more than once, each time with the promise of finding him the next time, but while the King never had to be retrieved, he never gained any information about the prince's habits.

During the daytime hours, the young prince occupied himself with reading fairy tales (skipping over the kissing parts of course) and imagined himself to be fighting dragons or rescuing a fair maiden (who, of course, he saved without the seemingly required kissing).

But the moment the golden sun turned red, Fiyero would excuse himself from his make-believe.

"I'm sorry, Miss Trellie," he'd say gallantly, "but I must go. It is time for my ride." Trellie was the head maid's daughter, who took endless pleasure in playing the damsel in distress whenever Fiyero desired, (she of course, lamented the omission of the kissing, but never said a word about it).

And Fiyero would head down to the stables, where Lucky was waiting, already saddled, and he'd thank the groom (Kile Chestnut, Mr. Chessy to the prince), and he'd be on his way.

Lucky would return about an hour later, and there would no sign of the prince until morning. He'd return with a smile on his face and a strange look in his eye, and soon the kissing scenes in his make believe stories didn't bother him quite so much.

By the time he was thirteen, it was clear; puppy love had claimed the boy who'd been disgusted by any mention of romance just months prior.

But by the time he was fourteen, he was bedridden, and spoke only on occasion.

He needed cheering, but was took weak to rise in order to play games, and was too delirious to focus on any story that was read to him, though that didn't stop the queen.

More help was brought in, including a young girl who went by the name of Melena, though she sometimes forgot to answer to it and Fiyero called her Fae in his semi-conscious state. She wore black clothes and long black gloves, and a dark veil over her face, which tinted her skin grey but left the beautiful features visible.

It was Melena alone who could make the prince smile, and it was Melena who sang to him. Her melodies got him through the first year, and when, at last, he could stand again, she showed him where to walk.

They took short walks together, and Fiyero begged her to be able to ride. He begged her until she caved, and she helped him mount Lucky, and she climbed onto a snowy white mare.

"I'll go alone," he said to her, and it was shocking, because for the first time since she had come to work for the Tiggulars, he did not want her by his side.

Melena respected his wishes, and allowed him his lonesome ride.

She regretted it later.

_This is a purely factual account of how His Royal Highness, Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus, died, by Elphaba Melena Thropp, his trusted friend and companion. Although, now I'm not really sure how much he trusted me. There was so much he never said. But to be fair, I suppose I had secrets, too. We all did, and that, more than anything anyone else, is what killed him._

**So, I don't know if I'll continue this, or wait till AEG is done, or maybe it would only be a five chapter deal, but please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
